Continuity
by Servant of Anubis
Summary: ONESHOT. Russia says Tai Chi cannot be used to fight. China will prove him wrong.


Another Hetalia fic. This one struck me during my Tai Chi class and completely destroyed my concentration. I hope you enjoy.

---

Russia sat in a backed chair on the porch overlooking the garden, sipping his tea and wishing that China had something stronger. Said Asian country was currently in the garden practicing one of his obscure exercises. Russia watched him with interest, noting the purposeful way he moved, each gesture specific and controlled, flowing from one position to the next with a fluid calm… Heh, it was almost relaxing to just watch!

"Ei, China, what exactly is this called?" Russia asked curiously, walking over and standing a few feet from the focused nation.

"Tai Chi," China replied neutrally, his attention unbroken. "One of many martial arts, aru."

A look of confusion briefly passed over Russia's face. "Martial arts are fighting styles, da?" he clarified.

"Yes."

He scoffed. "You cannot fight with this," he said, waving his hands in a mockery of the circular motions that characterized the style.

China didn't reply, finishing the forms before he turned to face his onlooker. "There's a sword form too, aru."

"Ah, okay. With sword, perhaps is fighting style," Russia conceded.

"Well, even without the sword it's still a fighting style," China amended, picking up the other country's sentiments.

Russia shook his head. "Nyet. Is too slow. You cannot fight so slow," he stated firmly.

China crossed his arms, frowning in irritation. Maybe too slow for Russia, who steamrolled things in war, but the principles behind Tai Chi were sound. "It's definitely a fighting style, aru."

"Cannot be!" the huge nation laughed, amazed at China's naivety. In war, one moved quickly and overwhelmed the enemy before they even had a chance to respond. From what he saw of this 'Tai Chi', an attacker would have knocked China to the ground before the country could block!

"I'll prove it, aru. Attack me," China challenged.

The laughter died; Russia looked at the lithe nation incredulously. "I am twice your size. I would hurt you," he said, half amused.

"Trust me; I'll be fine, aru," China replied, uncrossing his arms and relaxing.

Russia considered him for a moment, then shrugged. It was not his problem if China wound up bruised. Would serve him right. But he would not hit so hard. China obviously didn't know any better. "Okay then."

He waited. China didn't make any move to prepare.

"Well?" he demanded finally.

"Oh, I'm ready whenever you are, aru" China said, nonchalant.

The Arctic nation was suddenly struck with the impression that China was making fun of him. Annoyed, he altered his decision to hold back, deciding that his comrade could probably benefit from a black eye. Russia lunged, confident that China would flinch away at the last moment—

Only he didn't. Just before Russia struck him, China shifted into a wide stance, grabbing both of Russia's wrists and shoving them down, rocking back with the force of the attack before shifting his weight forward again—and with a slight push, Russia went sprawling backwards onto the ground, surprise written over his face.

"Cht- Chto eto?!" the huge nation exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. What just happened?!

China smiled, laughter sparkling in his eyes. "Everyone has energy contained within their body. When you attack someone, you force your energy at them, aru. With Tai Chi, you receive, neutralize, and redirect that energy," he explained.

"Not possible," Russia said slowly, disbelieving.

"But it just happened."

"I was unprepared. Now I know, next time will not work."

China sighed. "Suit yourself, ar—"

Russia dove for him without warning. Immediately, reacting out of deeply ingrained habit, China caught the incoming blow, altered its course, and pushed Russia backwards; he staggered, but managed to avoid falling. As soon as he regained his balance he attacked again, changing tactics and grabbing China's wrists in hopes of foiling his response. But the Asian nation pivoted at the waist, using Russia's own momentum to send him stumbling to the side, China's wrists sliding right out of his grasp.

_This is getting dangerous_, China realized, as he deflected another blow. Russia was getting angry, and his attacks more serious. At this rate, one of them was going to wind up being severely injured. Thankfully, the huge nation paused.

"You cheat," Russia accused, his breathing heavy.

"What? How do I cheat, aru?" China demanded.

"Do not know. But you cheat. Must cheat. Is not possible, what you do," Russia glared.

Actually, it was definitely possibly. "Listen. We should stop, aru. Someone's going to get hurt," China turned away towards the house. "Let's go have lunch before ack—"

Russia roughly yanked him backwards into a headlock, and China reacted instantly, dropping to the ground while throwing his shoulder back, grabbing Russia's arm, and the normally cheery nation went over his shoulder, slamming into the ground with an audible 'oof!'

China stood and dusted himself off, looking down at the defeated country. Russia blinked up at him, momentarily stunned, the wind knocked out of him.

"I'm sorry, aru. That time, I did cheat," China said.

He watched triumph flash through Russia's eyes. He knew it, there was no way that China could have actually just thrown him without cheat—

"That was kung fu, not Tai Chi," the Asian nation corrected.

The look on Russia's face was priceless.

---

Russia: *glares*  
China: *sweatdrops* Eh heh heh...


End file.
